


For the Love of Anne

by until_next_time_sweetie



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/until_next_time_sweetie/pseuds/until_next_time_sweetie
Summary: Anne and Ann grew up together... but will they become more than just friends?
Relationships: Anne Lister (1791-1840)/Ann Walker (1803-1854)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

"I want you to be my wife!" Anne stammered with tears and anger in her eyes. My heart broke completely to see her that way. If only I knew how to explain my feelings to her. We had come such a long way together and I was about to sabotage everything.

We had grown up next door to each other. I will never forget the day we first met. I saw her in the back yard of my house, digging in the dirt. I went outside to ask what she was doing, when she suddenly pulled a worm out of the dirt.

"Look at this!" She exclaimed excitedly, while I scrunched my nose.

"It's gross."

"It's only a worm." She examined it closely. "Birds like them, so they can't be that bad."

Before I could stop her, she had put the wriggling creature in her mouth. I covered my face with my hands so I wouldn't see the impending mess of her vomiting... but she didn't. I suddenly wondered what was wrong with her.

"My name is Anne. Anne Lister." She held out her dirty hand for me to shake, but I refused.

"My name is Ann, too. A-N-N. How do you spell yours?"

"With an 'E'. A-N-N-E."

"Why are you in my yard?"

"Because mine got boring. I like your treehouse. Can I see it?"

"Sure."

I followed her to the ladder and climbed up after her. When we were secluded, I watched her look around at my things.

"You sleep up here?" She asked when she saw a blanket and pillow near the far wall.

"Sometimes. I sometimes fall asleep when I sketch the birds."

Anne's eyes fell to the drawing pad next to my makeshift bed. "Can I see?"

"They aren't very good."

She flipped through the pages. "They are to good." She replied, giving me a smile.

"Thanks." I responded with my own shy smile.

"Wanna come over for supper? My mom is making lasagna."

"I'll have to ask my mom."

"Then let's go!"

She took my hand, and I felt a strange fluttering sensation in my stomach (I wouldn't understand for years that it meant I found Anne attractive). Once I had led her into my house, we found my mom in the kitchen. I explained breathlessly who my new friend was and asked her the question.

"I guess, if it's alright with Anne's mom."

"It will be. She would feed the whole world if she could. "Let's go to my house now, Ann!"

"See you later!" I called as Anne dragged me out the door.

That was the start of our friendship, and eventual romantic relationship. I was never happier than when I was with Anne.


	2. Chapter 2

As Anne and I grew up together, I noticed that my feelings for her were changing. I couldn't explain or understand what was happening, but every time I saw her I would get the urge to kiss her. She was developing an interest in being a doctor, and one day when we were sixteen would change our friendship.

"I don't know why you find this stuff interesting." I said as I flipped through pages of one of Anne's anatomy books.

"Because the human body is fascinating! We're this well-built machine that runs because of a jelly-like structure in our skulls."

Her eyes lit up with excitement, and I couldn't help smiling at her happiness. Which made me want to kiss her even more. 

"I think I want to be a neuropathologist." She announced. My heart sank from fear that medical school would take her away from me.

"You're obviously passionate about it." I replied flippantly, failing to hide my true feelings.

"Of course, I wouldn't go anywhere without you." Anne put her hand over mine and gave it an assuring squeeze. "You're my best friend and I love you."

"I love you, too, Anne." My brain was screaming at me to close the gap between us, and I finally took the chance.

I gave her a small peck just to test the waters. When she reciprocated, I could finally release the breath I had been holding. My right hand found its way up to her cheek so I could pull her closer. Some time later, when we finally parted for air, we had laid back onto the mattress and Anne was on top of me with her thigh between my legs.

"I've wanted to do that for so long." She said with a beaming smile.

"So have I, but I was afraid."

"You don't have to be afraid of anything when you're with me."

"Would you like to go out for supper sometime?" I asked.

"As an official date?"

"Yes."

"I would love to."

The event was scheduled the next night after both of us got off work. I took her to her favorite restaurant and dressed in my nicest outfit. She looked gorgeous in a plaid button-down shirt with a green tank top underneath and a pair of black leggings. Along with her favorite boots. She would never leave the house without them.

"So, how is work going?" I asked nervously, as if I hadn't known this young woman since Kindergarten.

"It sucks. You don't need to bother with small talk. Nothing has changed between us except the fact that we kiss and hold hands now." Anne gave me a teasing smile.

I cleared my throat and took a drink of my soda before I asked my next question. "Speaking of our newly-found romance, what about, ahem... sex?"

"What about it?"

"How does it work? What if I don't do something right? What if I chicken out?"

"Well, you know how sex works between heterosexual people. With girls it's pretty much the same, except without the penis, thankfully." I giggled and nodded in agreement. "You don't need to worry about doing something wrong. The fun of it is exploring each other and discovering what we like. If you chicken out, I won't be angry. I can wait as long as you need."

I leaned across the table to whisper to her. "I really want to have sex with you."

Anne smiled. "And I with you, Ann."


	3. Chapter 3

The next weekend was when we planned our rendezvous. I was excited but scared. I knew Anne had previous experiences, but I was still a virgin. I didn't even experiment with myself. However, I knew I would be in good hands, so to speak. We told our parents that we were going out of town for the weekend, and I packed the sexiest clothing that I owned (which I had bought just for the occasion).

That Friday afternoon, Anne came over to pick me up. Once we were at the stop sign at the end of the block, she leaned over to kiss me. Normally, I would have been too reserved to show public affection, but with Anne, I didn't care. I loved her so much that I would kiss her in front of my parents!

"Are you excited about this?" She asked.

"Yes! But still nervous."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure this is the best weekend you've ever had."

I felt her lace our fingers together, and she pressed her lips to my knuckles. "Whenever I'm with you is the best day of my life."

"You're so adorable when you're sappy."

"Shut up." I replied playfully.

The nearest big city was a three-hour drive, so I settled in for the long ride with my favorite person in the world. She talked about her school plans, complained about work, and I was so happy for her to start medical school next year. She would make an amazing neuropathologist.

On the other hand, I had no idea what to do with my life. Whatever happened to me was centered on where Anne went. Her adventure was also mine, and I couldn't wait for it to begin! 

When we arrived at our hotel, it didn't seem like three hours had passed. Time was always different with Anne. One second could feel like forever. After getting checked in, we went to our room to get ready for our magical third date. She let me take a shower first, and I made sure to be very thorough with the body wash.   
While she was in the bathroom, I changed into a flowing black lace dress and my favorite pair of Converse sneakers. Anne looked amazing in a black pantsuit and jacket with a low-cut, white undershirt. 

She took me to an Italian restaurant because she knew it was my favorite. Although, I knew I would need to brush my teeth when we got back to the hotel to get rid of garlic breath. The mint gelato I had for dessert helped a little, though. After the check was paid, we returned to our room. In the elevator, my heart rate sped up due to what was coming next.

The heavy wooden door closed behind us and we were alone. I began to head to the bathroom for some mouthwash, but Anne stopped me, pressing my back against the cool and hard door. When I tried to explain, she shushed me with her index finger on my lips. It moved slowly down my chin, between my breasts, and stopped at the waistband of my panties.

"Relax, I'll make you feel really good."

"It's not that, because I know you will." I paused. "What if I can't give you... pleasure?"

"You're my number one fantasy when I'm by myself. Don't you think about me?"

"I've never touched myself like that."

Anne smiled, thankfully. "I love a learning opportunity."

Taking my hand, she brought me over to the bed and instructed me to undress her. I unbuttoned her jacket and pushed it off of her shoulders to the floor, then began with the white shirt. Underneath, she was wearing a black bra, and I had no doubt that her panties matched. Her breasts were small enough to be a perfect handful, and her abdomen was toned with muscles.

"You're so gorgeous." I said softly, brushing her bare skin with my fingertips.

Anne unzipped the back of my dress and it easily slipped to the floor. "Well, well, well. I didn't know you owned underwear like this."

"I didn't before this weekend."

"You making an effort is more sexy to me than your bra and panties."

"I wish you would have said that before I spent nearly $70 on the three sets that I bought."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure they were worth the price."

She leaned in until our lips met, and I worked on undoing her trousers. I pushed them down and took the opportunity to feel her backside. It was was also firm from muscles. As I got lost in our kiss, when we eventually parted, we were both on the bed and Anne's right hand was cupping my breast. Her slender thigh was between my legs and pressing on the crotch of my panties, which had gotten fairly damp so far.

"Can I take these off before they're ruined?" She asked, slipping a fingertip beneath the waistband.

"Yes." I replied immediately and a little too urgently, making Anne giggle.

While the fabric was being pulled down my legs, I arched my back in order to unhook my bra and tossed it on the floor. When she made no move to remove her own underwear, I was puzzled. She saw the expression on my face and undressed. She gave me the honor of taking off her panties as well, revealing a well-groomed strip of pubic hair. I couldn't take my eyes off of her body.

"Surely you've seen a naked woman before." She teased.

"Yeah, but not one that I get to touch."

"You can touch me whenever you want."

As she spoke, she put my hand on her breast, and I felt her nipple harden against my palm. Anne allowed me to explore her body at my own pace and never once expressed impatience. When I finally reached her sex, it was very warm and wet. Her clitoris was stiff from arousal, and she moaned softly as I experimentally stroked it.

"What other things can women do together?" I asked.

"Anything a man and woman can do. Fingering, oral, penetration using toys."

"Do you like those things?"

"Yes."

"I can't wait to find out how they feel."

"So I can touch you now?" Anne asked hopefully.

"Yes, of course. It's about time." I teased.

"Excuse me for wanting permission."

"I appreciate it, actually. It's very caring and considerate."

"I want my girl to be comfortable." She whispered as she leaned down to kiss me. 

My girl, I thought to myself with a smile that ruined Anne's current affection.

"Sorry." I said with a nervous giggle (as if I could be nervous anymore, considering where our respective hands were at the moment).

Instead, she moved her mouth to my earlobe. The soft brush of her lips made goosebumps erupt all over my body. Her hand continued to move between my thighs, rubbing my stiff clit. I tried to keep my own momentum with her, but my sudden orgasm crashed over me, causing my body to tremble in her arms. 

"I love you." I whispered with euphoria.


End file.
